stars and strawberries
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison and Alex really love picnics. Fluff.


_Oops. I wrote this a while ago and posted it to LJ, but forgot to post it here. Sorry! Anyway, it's fluffy Addisex. (:_

_

* * *

_

Addison leans back into Alex's arms and smiles as he pulls the picnic blanket around their naked bodies.

"Do you ever look up at the stars and just think... That Heaven must be the most beautiful thing in the universe?" she mumbles.

"No," he says blatantly.

She rolls her eyes and stiffens a little in his arms. "Well I do. I delivered one woman's miracle triplets today because of a drunk driver, and this makes me think... Whatever's out there must be beautiful if this life is already so full of wonder."

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess."

She sits up in annoyance. The blanket comes with her.

"Addison! It's cold!"

"Well I'm sorry that you're cold when you're being an ass."

"What? How am I being an ass?" he sits up and tugs some of the blanket back around himself.

"I was trying to have a sentimental moment, but apparently we will have one!"

"Why the hell do we need to have a sentimental moment?"

"Because! Most couples do."

"Well I'd hardly call us a couple when all we've been doing is screwing because you don't let anything more than that happen since you can't get over that damn heart surgeon and best friend's ex husband and that cop guy! You don't let anyone in and you put up boundaries! All I am to you is a casual screw. And since we're apparently having a sentimental moment, in which you're supposed to be truthful... I'm sick of it!"

She turns to glare at him. "I'm sorry if I put up boundaries since the last time we didn't work out so well and I don't want to be heartbroken over another man again! And truthfully? Maybe I'm sick of it too."

His hardened expression fades to a smile. "Yeah?"

Her lips tug upwards into a smile. "Yeah."

She twists to press her lips to his and the blanket slips down to her waist. He dances his fingers over her ribs and twirls a piece of her crimson waves in his other hand.

He smiles. "So, uh, next weekend... You wanna come out here for an actual picnic?"

She laughs and trails her fingers along his chest. "But I had so much fun on this picnic." She wraps her fingers around him and she hears him give a low groan.

"We can still have fun, Adds," he winks at her.

She grins and twists her hips so she's facing him. _Naked_. "Good."

~*~

Alex pops a strawberry in his mouth and skims his fingers over the small of his redhead's back. She tugs the blanket up over her waist and leans forward to press her chest to her knees, sighing softly as he rubs her back. She gazes out over the dew sprinkled hills and closes her eyes, concentrating on the movements his fingers make along her back. She's completely relaxed when she feels something scratchy brushing against her back and tickling her.

"Alex!"

He grins and grazes his stubbly cheek against her back as he moves up to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Yes?" he asks innocently.

She laughs and leans into his strong chest when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her back to sit between his legs.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we were last here," he whispers.

"I know." She giggles. "Think we'll ever get caught? This is our third time here... naked."

He shakes his head. "Nah. We're pretty surrounded by forest, Adds."

She simply smiles and relaxes into his embrace. Alex starts rubbing circles on her back again. Three and a half years ago when they first slept together, he'd never have thought he'd end up here. In a steady relationship, with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He reaches behind himself to the picnic basket and Addison feels his shift.

"Get me a strawberry, babe?"

She hears him rummage in the woven basket and smiles when he sits back up. She opens her mouth, expecting him to pop a strawberry into it and gasps when she feels his lips on hers instead. She kisses him for a minute, before pulling away.

"I thought I said strawberry?"

He laughs and takes her hand in his, looking her straight in the eye.

"Addie... You make me the happiest man alive. I can't begin to describe how much I love you... Will you marry me?"

Her face is stunned in shock, and as she sees the square cut diamond set in white gold, she audibly gasps. She nods, over and over again until she can get out a "yes!" and Alex grins and slips the ring onto her finger.

"I love you," she manages to say before she crashes her lips to his.

His tongue brushes against hers over and over again until they're both out of breath and she rests her forehead against his.

"You were wrong," he says softly and feels her eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Last year when we were here... You said Heaven must be the most beautiful thing in the universe. It's not. You are."

She giggles softly. "You're too sweet, baby."

He smirks. "Just telling the truth."

She laces her fingers through his, the cool metal pressing into his thumb.

"I wasn't kidding about the strawberry before, Alex."

* * *

_What did you think? :D_


End file.
